Resistir
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: "Resistir. Del latín resistĕre. Tolerar, aguantar o sufrir. Dicho de una persona: Oponerse con fuerza a algo". Fred, George, Angelina, Verity, Kingsley y Remus sólo tienen un objetivo a la hora de retransmitir Pottervigilancia: resistir un poco más. Viñetas. [Regalo para Muselina Black].
1. 23 de enero de 1998

_Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible 2016 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 **Aviso:** _Esto es un regalo para mi AI,_ _ **Muselina Black**_ _. He trabajado y sufrido mucho para escribirlo, pero creo que ha quedado bien (aunque haya puesto Pottervigilancia y no Potterwatch xD). ¡Espero que te guste! :)_

 _Agradecimientos especiales a_ _Kristy SR_ _por el beteo. Cualquier fallo es única y exclusivamente mío._

* * *

 **RESISTIR**

 **I. 23 de enero de 1998**

 _Sótano de Sortilegios Weasley, Callejón Diagon (Londres, Inglaterra)_

—Damas y caballeros, brujas, magos, seres mágicos varios y esperemos que ningún mortífago o criatura indeseable —Fred Weasley hablaba sonriendo aunque se dirigiera a un público invisible a través del micrófono—, mi nombre es Rejón (que no Roedor) y les doy a la bienvenida a este nuevo programa de Pottervigilancia en calidad de presentador.

»Nuestro presentador habitual, Río, se encuentra indispuesto por un virus estomacal y por eso se libran ustedes de oír su voz. ¿No es maravilloso?

»Sin embargo, como de costumbre, cuento con la compañía de Rómulus y Regio; y de una nueva locutora, venida especialmente para esta edición: Rechula.

—¿Cómo que Rechula? —exclamó Angelina Johnson, fulminando a Fred con la mirada a través de la mesa de grabación—. Quedamos en que sería Quaffle o Voladora, nada de Rechula.

A su lado, Remus Lupin contuvo una sonrisa mientras Fred le guiñaba el ojo desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Escuchan ustedes a nuestra nueva locutora? Menudos humos tiene, de verdad. Luego se quejará de que la llamemos Rechula.

—No tienes vergüenza —masculló Angelina— y a mí no me pagan lo suficiente como para aguantar esto. De hecho, no me pagan.

—¿Qué es eso que oigo, Rechula? ¿Quejas? ¿Quieres ir a resolver nuestras diferencias al callejón de atrás? ¿Eh?

Angelina abrió la boca para contestar, pero Kingsley Shacklebolt, que había presenciado el diálogo en silencio, hizo un gesto imperioso para mandarla callar y se apropió de su micrófono.

—Mientras Roedor y Rechula van a resolver sus diferencias al callejón de atrás —El hombre hizo caso omiso de las protestas de ambos—, mi compañero Rómulus y yo nos quedaremos para informarles de las últimas noticias.

—Ciertamente, Regio. —Remus sonrió a Fred y Angelina, que, todavía sentados a la mesa pero sin micrófono, los miraban indignados—. Empezaremos por el espacio que todo el mundo espera: _Amigos de Potter_. Aquí nombramos a todas aquellas personas asesinadas desde nuestra última retransmisión y que el Ministerio se niega a reconocer; para que, al menos, alguien los recuerde.

»Empiezo —siguió Remus— mencionando al pueblecito muggle de Fowey, que se ha visto casi reducido a la nada por un ataque mortífago en la última semana. Declan Haworth. Indianna Crawford. Ernest Prang. Emmeline Vance. Stewart Ackerley. Celestina Warbeck. Adeline Murray. Mary Stewards. Guardemos un minuto de silencio para todos ellos, por favor.

—Varios alumnos—continuó Kingsley, tomando la palabra y el micrófono— han huido del colegio Hogwarts y no se sabe a ciencia cierta si están vivos o muertos, por lo que: Dean Thomas, Sally-Anne Perkins, Eloise Midgen y Derek Summers, por favor, si estáis escuchando esto, que sepáis que vuestras familias están preocupadas.

—Como todos sabéis, Aquel-Que-No-Muere-Ni-A-Patadas ha vuelto. Sí, ese cuya existencia negaba el Ministerio. No, no me refiero al monstruo del Lago Ness. Me refiero al otro, al calvo. —Todos los presentes pusieron los ojos en blanco al ver a Fred hablar por el micrófono que pertenecía a Kingsley mientras el hombre lo miraba con mala cara—. Como ha vuelto y parece que no tiene ninguna intención de irse para su casa, o mejor aún, de palmarla –no me mires con esa cara, Rechula–, desde Pottervigilancia hemos preparado algunas recomendaciones para manteneros a salvo a vosotros mismos y a vuestros seres queridos. Toman el micrófono Regio y Rechula.

—Gracias, Roedor. —Kingsley hizo caso omiso a Fred exclamando «¡Que soy Rejón!»—. En primer lugar, la cosa más obvia que podéis hacer es mantener un perfil bajo, no vaya a ser que los mortífagos se fijen en vosotros y decidan mataros. No discutáis con nadie, no expreséis vuestras opiniones públicamente y rodead vuestra casa y oficina con hechizos silenciadores. Nunca se sabe quién está escuchando.

—Aprended y enseñad a vuestros allegados conjuros defensivos, ofensivos y protectores por si llegado el momento pudierais necesitarlos —intervino Angelina con aire triunfante tras quitarle el micrófono a Remus—. Haceos preguntas personales unos a otros, de tal manera que si se trata de un mortífago disfrazado no pueda responder.

—Y, especialmente, mantened la esperanza y no os dejéis engañar por falsas promesas que, os digo desde ya, no son ciertas —terminó Kingsley.

—Exacto —afirmó Fred—. Con esto llegamos al final del programa. Como siempre, no sabemos cuándo podremos volver a retransmitir, así que sólo os pedimos dos cosas: una, paciencia; y dos, manteneos vivos.

»Nuestra próxima contraseña será Albus.

* * *

 _Casa familiar de los Jordan, Prince Street (Manchester, Inglaterra)_

«Nuestra próxima contraseña será Albus.»

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que se oyeron por la emisora antes de que la radio se apagara automáticamente.

—Bueno —murmuró Lee, tapando la poción antibiótica que debería haber tomado hace horas y que seguía intacta—, ha habido pocos muertos desde la última vez.

Abrió la boca para hacer un chiste, probablemente sobre Fred intentando ser tan genial como él y fallando, pero se detuvo al oír a su madre llorar disimuladamente.

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué te pasa?

—¿No lo has oído? —contestó ella secándose las lágrimas—. ¡Han matado a Celestina Warbeck!

—Eh…

—¡Es una desgracia! Tantas personas como hay en el mundo y han tenido que matarla a ella. —La bruja sollozó dramáticamente—. Ella, que con una canción alegraba a todo el mundo. Era guapa y amable y…

—No sabía que conocías personalmente a Celestina, mamá —contestó Lee pacientemente.

—¡No lo hacía! Pero es lo que decían todos. Y cantaba taaan bien… —La mujer se secó las lágrimas rápidamente, tomó un sorbo de té y se incorporó—. ¿Vienes a escuchar conmigo sus discos, hijo? Ése será nuestro pequeño tributo, ¿qué piensas?

Lee se levantó, suspirando pesadamente.

—¿Sabes, mamá? Mi disco favorito de ella es el de _Hipogrifos al galope._

—No tiene ningún disco titulado así, Lee —respondió su madre sorprendida.

—Por eso es mi favorito.

* * *

 _Apartamento de Verity Summers, Callejón Diagon (Londres, Inglaterra)_

«Varios alumnos han huido del colegio Hogwarts y no se sabe a ciencia cierta si están vivos o muertos, por lo que: Dean Thomas, Sally-Anne Perkins, Eloise Midgen y Derek Summers…»

Verity oía palabras, pero era incapaz de procesarlas. Sabía que probablemente debería centrarse y prestar atención a lo que transmitían por la radio, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera arrugar la bufanda que tenía entre las manos y contener las lágrimas.

Su hermano había huido. Su hermano estaba fuera. Su hermano podía estar muerto.

Y ella preocupándose todo este tiempo porque no le contestaba a las cartas.

De pronto, el fuego de la chimenea se encendió y de él salió Fred Weasley.

—¡Ha funcionado! ¡Tu idea de grabar desde nuestro sótano ha resultado estupenda, Verity! Te mereces un aumento, te lo juro, George y yo hemos… —El chico pareció procesar la situación y se sonrojó—. Perdón. ¿Es un mal momento? Has recibido el mensaje de que venía, ¿cierto?

—Sí, no te preocupes, estoy bien. Me alegro de que mi idea funcionara, es una noticia genial. —Verity sonrió tímidamente—. Ven, siéntate. ¿Quieres té?

—No, gracias, es sólo una visita rápida. —Pese a su negativa, Fred se sentó en un sillón frente a la bruja—. ¿De quién es esa bufanda? Si no te molesta contestarme, claro —añadió después, como si se le acabara de ocurrir el concepto de asuntos personales.

—Es de mi hermano, Derek. Es uno de los que ha huido —contestó ella con tono lúgubre.

—No sabía que tenías un hermano —comentó él, como si no hubiera oído la última parte.

—Sí, debería haber ido a tu curso, pero como nació en octubre lo pusieron en un curso menor. Y luego cogió viruela de dragón y se perdió otro año, así que ahora estaba haciendo séptimo.

—Como mi hermano pequeño, Ron. Es el mejor amigo de nuestro salvador. —Fred sonrió—. Ahora están ellos dos y Hermione, la bruja más quisquillosa –digo, inteligente– de su generación por ahí, buscando algo que nos ayudará a ganar la guerra.

—Oh, y… ¿cómo lo llevan?

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo. Hace meses que no los veo. Y Ginny, mi hermana pequeña, está cursando sexto en Hogwarts, y la verdad es que hace tiempo que no escribe —respondió Fred, perdiendo un poco de su alegría. De pronto, se levantó—. Perdona, estoy invadiendo tu casa así por las buenas.

—No te preocupes —contestó ella—. No voy a echar a mi jefe de mi piso —añadió en tono de broma, poniéndose en pie también.

Él le guiñó un ojo.

—Tienes permiso para echarme, Verity. Es más, George probablemente te subiría el sueldo por eso.

Ella sonrió.

—Bueno, pues a no ser que me vayas a hacer la cena, cosa que te agradecería…

—Uy, no, que hoy le toca a George. Buenas noches, Verity, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo —se despidió él cogiendo los polvos Flú y desapareciendo en un estallido tras una reverencia de despedida.

—Hasta mañana, Fred Weasley —musitó ella, observando cómo desaparecía.

La chimenea volvió a encenderse para dejar paso a Fred, otra vez.

—Se me había olvidado darte esto—dijo jadeando, dándole una carta antes de volver a meterse en la chimenea—. Adiós.

Con un estallido de llamas verdes, Verity se quedó sola en su piso de nuevo.

* * *

 _¡Tachán! ¡He aquí el primer capítulo!_

 _Ojalá te haya gustado aunque no fuera lo que esperabas, Muse ;)_

 _¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	2. 15 de marzo de 1998

_Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible 2016 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 **Aviso:** _Esto sigue siendo un regalo para mi AI,_ _ **Muselina Black**_ _._

 _Agradecimientos de nuevo a mi beta,_ _Kristy SR_ _, que se ha implicado un montón en mi fic y me ha ayudado mucho._

* * *

 **RESISTIR**

 **II. 15 de marzo de 1998**

 _Primera planta del edificio n° 17, parte mágica de la Royal Mille (Edimburgo, Escocia)_

Remus parecía feliz. Muy, muy feliz, como Lee no lo había visto nunca antes.

—¿Qué le pasa? —le cuchicheó a Angelina mientras señalaba a Remus, que de espaldas a ellos hablaba con Verity.

—No lo sé —susurró ella de vuelta—. Pero está actuando raro.

—¿Sobre qué estamos susurrando? —murmuró George inclinándose sobre ambos—. ¿Sobre lo raro que está Fred últimamente?

—No, idiota. El único que ve a Fred raro eres tú —contestó Angelina—. Decíamos que Remus parece contento.

George la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—Bueno, se casó hace menos de una semana, motivos de felicidad tiene.

Al ver las caras de pasmo de sus amigos, George decidió que ése era un buen momento para agarrar a los dos y llevarlos hacia una esquina apartada, en caso de que el concepto sigilo se les olvidara momentáneamente.

—¿Que Remus qué? —siseó Angelina mientras Lee abría y cerraba la boca sin ser capaz de articular ninguna palabra.

—Remus se casó el sábado pasado, Angelina —repitió George pacientemente.

—¿Con quién? ¡Espera, no me lo digas! ¡Con la auror esa tan mona del pelo de colores! —exclamó Lee, sonriendo.

—La auror esa tan mona del pelo de colores —intervino Fred, que había aparecido a la derecha de su gemelo— se llama Nymphadora Tonks, mi querido amigo. Ahora, Nymphadora Lupin.

—O Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin —comentó Angelina, que parecía haberse recuperado de la sorpresa—. O quizá Nymphadora Lupin-Tonks.

—De hecho, es la segunda opción —dijo una voz a su izquierda que hizo que los cuatro se giraran de golpe para ver a Remus, que sonreía divertido—. Ahora es Nymphadora Lupin-Tonks. Aunque me gustaría saber cómo os habéis enterado de nuestra boda si sólo lo saben sus padres y Kingsley —añadió, alzando una ceja en dirección a los gemelos.

—Bueno, ya sabes —empezó George, sonriendo.

—Una conversación aquí… —siguió Fred.

—Un beso allá…

—Una alianza en tu mano derecha…

—Otra en la mano de Tonks…

—Os ausentasteis todo el sábado pasado…

—El domingo también…

—Una confesión por parte de tu ahora esposa…

—Ese tipo de cosas, vaya —terminó George con aire satisfecho.

—Ya veo, ya. Al parecer, las sombras pelirrojas que vi el día de la boda eran imaginaciones mías —sonrió Remus.

—Completamente, Remus. Nos ofendes. —Fred se llevó una mano al pecho con burla.

—Ignóralos, Remus. —Angelina puso los ojos en blanco—. Pero me alegro mucho por tu boda, que lo sepas. Sois una pareja estupenda.

—Gracias, Angelina.

Lee abrió la boca, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Verity, que había subido anteriormente, asomó la cabeza por la escalera.

—¡Ah, perfecto, ahí estáis! Si estáis listos podemos empezar ya.

—Ahora vamos, Verity. —Remus empezó a subir las escaleras, seguido por los gemelos y Lee.

Angelina miró la hora y volvió a mirar a Verity, que la observaba expectante.

—Oye, Vy, ¿podrías sustituirme en el programa de hoy? He quedado con mi madre y no voy a llegar.

—¿Yo? No sé si será una buena idea, Angelina, no lo he hecho nunca —protestó Verity.

—No digas tonterías, sé que te sabes los datos a la perfección. Ahora ve allí y déjalos a todos sin habla.

Sin esperar respuesta, la otra bruja se dirigió hacia la puerta de la calle y salió por ella mientras Verity la miraba desde su puesto en la escalera.

—¿Por qué siempre acabo metida en todo? —masculló subiendo las escaleras—. Está claro que tengo que aprender a decir que no con más firmeza.

* * *

 _Ático del edificio n° 17, parte mágica de la Royal Mille (Edimburgo, Escocia)_

—Buenas tardes, mis queridos y queridas radioyentes —dijo Lee tomando posesión de uno de los tres micrófonos— y bienvenidos a una nueva edición de Pottervigilancia. Mi nombre es Río y volveré a presentar el programa con la colaboración de Rómulus, Roedor, Rejón y Reina, que sustituye a Rechula en esta edición.

—Empezaremos —siguió Fred cogiendo el segundo micrófono— con una mala noticia: la cosa cada vez va a peor. Sí, sé que parece imposible, pero así es. Además de razzias y los juicios a los hijos de muggles…

—A los que acusan de «ladrones de magia», como si eso pudiera pasar —intervino George, apartando la cabeza de su hermano del micrófono y poniendo la suya.

—Además de eso —Fred le lanzó una mirada fulminante a su gemelo y le dio una colleja— y de que los mortífagos controlan el Ministerio y Hogwarts, para colmo los muy puñeteros empiezan a expandirse por Europa. Todos los detalles los tiene Rómulus.

—Gracias, Rejón —contestó Remus quitándoles el micrófono a los gemelos—. Ha llegado a nuestro conocimiento que hay grupos de mortífagos que se han especializado en viajar por diversas partes de Europa para convencer a las comunidades mágicas de cada país sobre la llamada pureza de la sangre y convencerlas de que apoyen a Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis.

—Por si no tenían suficiente apoyo en el Reino Unido, vaya —interrumpió George, que se había apropiado del micrófono de Lee.

—De momento —siguió Remus sin inmutarse—, parece que en Francia, Alemania y Suiza no tienen mucho éxito, aunque están siendo peligrosamente persuasivos en Rusia. Esperamos que esto no vaya a más, porque podría generar otra Guerra Mágica Mundial, y eso sí que no podemos dejar que pase bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Vamos —intervino George, esta vez con el micrófono de Verity—, que en Europa el ambiente también está caldeadillo.

—Gracias, Rómulus, por la información —dijo Lee—. Ahora pasamos al espacio de _Amigos de Potter_ , dirigido esta vez por Reina.

Verity respiró hondo una vez antes de robarle el micrófono a George.

—En este espacio, como ya todos sabéis, nombramos a todos aquellos fallecidos desde nuestra última retransmisión y que el Ministerio se niega a reconocer. Empiezo: Ewan McGregor. Elizabeth Taylor. Florean Fortescue. Eloise Midgen. Madame Rosmerta. Louis y Mary Johnson. Sally-Anne Perkins. Miles Bletchey. Ruth Mina. Adele y Amelia Fittleworth. Sarah Winehouse. Guardemos un minuto de silencio por todos ellos, además de por los muchos muggles asesinados de los que no tenemos nombres.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose unos a otros con solemnidad.

—Como sabéis —dijo Lee, usando el micrófono que había tenido Remus—, no sabemos cuándo podremos volver a transmitir, así que mantened la vida y la esperanza hasta entonces.

—Nuestra próxima contraseña —intervino Fred desde el micrófono de Verity— será Sirius.

* * *

 _Piso de los gemelos Weasley, Callejón Diagon (Londres, Inglaterra)_

—Bienvenida, Verity. Ven, ponte cómoda —dijo George con una amplia sonrisa—. ¿No traes más equipaje? —añadió al ver que la bruja llevaba únicamente una maleta no muy grande y su bolso.

—Es lo único que he podido coger sin hacer magia —respondió ella, y George asintió.

—Mañana si quieres reclutamos gente para cogerlo todo —ofreció.

—No te preocupes. —Verity cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro—. Bueno, gracias por acogerme.

—Es lo mínimo, ya sabes, desde que cerramos la tienda y te dejamos sin sueldo. —George se encogió de hombros.

—¡GEORGE, YA ESTOY EN CASA! —chilló Fred desde algún punto del vestíbulo.

—¡VERITY ESTÁ AQUÍ! —gritó George de vuelta.

—¿Ah, sí? —Fred entró en el salón con una bolsa y sonrió a la bruja—. ¿Y eso? ¿Finalmente has admitido que nos quieres demasiado y no puedes vivir sin nosotros?

—Casi —respondió ella sonriendo—, pero no. Kingsley le ha dicho a Remus que me dijera que el Comité de Control de la Magia me ha estado investigando y mi apartamento ya no es seguro, así que he tenido que mudarme. Además, he recibido ya la lechuza con la fecha de mi juicio por ladrona de magia —añadió tras pensárselo un poco—, y tengo que esconderme.

—Y mientras tú ibas a conseguir la cena, yo he sido todo un caballero y le he ofrecido nuestra habitación de invitados, al menos temporalmente.

—También ha escuchado mi conversación privada con Remus —terció Verity.

—Ah, claro, perfectamente comprensible —asintió Fred sonriendo, y añadió—. Si tienes pesadillas por lo horrorosa que es la habitación (la decoró George, no te digo más), siempre puedes venir a dormir a la mía.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —respondió Verity poniendo los ojos en blanco—, pero no puedo horrorizarme hasta que no la vea.

—Ah, sí, claro. Es la primera puerta blanca que veas, la que está entre la puerta morada y la verde —dijo George, señalando hacia el pasillo—. Instálate y luego ven a cenar.

—Grita si necesitas algo —terció Fred—: un abrazo, una manta, una poción antiinflamatoria, comida para gatos…

Verity asintió y se dirigió en la dirección que le habían indicado.

George se giró hacia Fred.

—¿Comida para gatos? ¿En serio? ¿No se te ha ocurrido nada mejor? —El chico suspiró, dirigiéndose hacia el comedor—. Con razón no eres capaz de pedirle salir.

Fred se encogió de hombros.

—Qué te voy a decir, es verla y perder la cabeza.

* * *

 _¿Qué opináis? Hago una llamada de atención a las dos personas que me pusieron en favs y no me dejaron review, ¿no teníais nada que decirme? ¿Ni una queja ni nada de nada?_

 _¡Sólo queda un capítulo!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	3. 1 de mayo de 1998

_Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible 2016 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 **Aviso:** _Esta es la última parte del regalo para mi AI,_ _ **Muselina Black.**_

 _Agradecimientos otra vez a_ _Kristy SR_ _, que es una beta genialosa y entregada._

* * *

 **RESISTIR**

 **III. 1 de mayo de 1998**

 _Algún lugar en la campiña inglesa (Inglaterra, Reino Unido)_

—Hace una buena noche, ideal para patear mortífagos. ¿No es así, Fred?

—Qué quieres que te diga, George. No podría ser mejor. Es casi igual de buena que aquella noche en la que nos bañamos desnudos en el Lago Negro.

Angelina los miró horrorizada.

—¿Os habéis bañado desnudos en el Lago Negro?

—Es una larga historia —respondió Fred encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya. —Angelina los miró escépticamente pero decidió no comentar, optando en su lugar por empezar a calentar el cuerpo y practicar movimientos de muñeca.

—Fue una noche estupenda —comentó Lee con aire soñador—. Ese par de idiotas desafiándose mutuamente para ver quién se acercaba más al centro del lago… Qué recuerdos. También me acuerdo de que un Hufflepuff cuyo nombre no recuerdo perdió hasta los pantalones jugando a póker y de que le robé un beso a Alicia aunque luego me diera una bofetada. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Ay, Hogwarts.

—Ay, Hogwarts. Me asalta la nostalgia —coincidió George—. Como aquella vez en la que atamos a Filch al armario de las escobas y sustituimos su jabón por tinte verde.

—¡O cuando robamos un inodoro para mandárselo a Ginny! —exclamó Fred—. Una pena que no nos dejaran enviarlo.

Los chicos se quedaron mirando el horizonte con aire soñador y Angelina pestañeó.

—Esto… Bueno, voy a ver si tenemos recomendaciones de último minuto —dijo antes de desaparecer en el interior de la casita de piedra que habían usado como refugio—. ¡Avisad cuando amanezca porque nos pondremos en marcha! —gritó desde el interior.

—Creo que la hemos asustado —comentó Lee, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

—Con lo dura que parece y se asusta por nada —convino Fred.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, observando cómo poco a poco el cielo comenzaba a tornarse rosa cuando Angelina salió a la carrera de la casa.

—¡¿Verity tiene un hermano?! —preguntó rápidamente.

—Sí —respondió Fred—. Le mandó una carta hace algunos meses para decirle que huía del colegio.

—Se llama Derek —aportó George.

—Se llamaba —rectificó ella, tendiéndole un pergamino a Fred—. Esta es la lista de los asesinados recientemente.

Éste la escaneó rápidamente mientras George y Lee miraban por encima de sus hombro, y se detuvo bruscamente en un nombre:

 _Derek Summers, 19 años_

 _Asesinado por una redada de mortífagos en Bristol_

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó mientras George mascullaba algo por lo bajo—. Ahora a ver cómo demonios se lo contamos a Verity.

Lee abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido cuando Kingsley y Alicia Spinnet salieron corriendo de la casita.

—¡Venga, rápido! —exclamó Kingsley tendiéndoles una tetera—. ¡Si llegamos antes que ellos detendremos el ataque!

Todos agarraron el traslador y, segundos antes de que brillara y se desaparecieran, Angelina se inclinó hacia Fred.

—Díselo tú, Fred. Así le dolerá menos.

Fred suspiró.

—No creo que nada pueda hacer que la muerte de su hermano le duela menos.

* * *

 _Casa familiar de los Lupin, Queen Road (Liverpool, Inglaterra)_

—Hola, Teddy —murmuró Remus inclinándose en la cuna donde su hijo, de apenas unos días de edad, lo miraba fijamente, ajeno al cambio frenético de colores en su pelo—. Es una pena que nacieras en la guerra, ¿sabes? No son tiempos felices por mucha felicidad que nos hayas traído tú —comentó, cogiéndolo en brazos con cuidado y sentándose en la mecedora tras encender la radio.

«¡Resistencia! ¡Miembros de la Orden, del ED, del Bando de la Luz! ¡Magos, brujas y muggles que creen en las causas justas!»

—Esta guerra es una tontería, Teddy —continuó, meciendo a su hijo mientras Lee Jordan arengaba por la radio—. Toda esta lucha es una tontería, ¿y sabes por qué? —Teddy abrió la boca y emitió un murmullo ininteligible que Remus se tomó como una negativa—. Porque todos somos iguales, hijo. Hombres o mujeres, con magia o sin ella, todos somos seres humanos y, por tanto, tenemos dignidad y derecho a vivir. No lo olvides nunca, Teddy.

«Las muertes continúan aumentando: Derek Summers. Melissa Sommerhausen. Ted Tonks. El elfo libre Dobby…»

Mientras Angelina recitaba por la radio la lista de muertes, Teddy alzó las manitas y las agitó rápidamente antes de volver a acomodarse entre los brazos de su padre.

—Serás un gran mago cuando crezcas, Teddy, ya verás. Tu padrino se llama Harry Potter, ¿sabes? Es el héroe de esta guerra. Jugará contigo y te enseñará mucho para que cuando llegues a Hogwarts sepas muchas cosas.

Remus sonrió de pronto al oír un crujido en el pasillo.

—Nymphadora, escuchar detrás de las puertas es de mala educación —comentó—. Teddy, no hagas como mamá y no escuches detrás de las puertas.

«En la ciudad muggle de Bristol ha habido muchos ataques mortífagos que las autoridades muggles han disfrazado como terrorismo o catástrofes naturales, pero nosotros sabemos….»

Tonks apareció en el cuarto con el pelo y las mejillas de color rojo Weasley, pero con una sonrisa enorme pese a las malas noticias que recitaba Kingsley por la radio.

—Lo siento, pero estabais adorables. Incluso os he tomado una foto —dijo, acercándose para besar a su marido y a su hijo antes de tomar al bebé en brazos, que gorjeó alegremente al sentirse con su madre.

«Tenemos más malas noticias: el Ministerio ha decretado que…»

—Hola, mi amor —saludó la bruja, dándole otro beso a su hijo y sonriendo cuando éste abrió la boquita en un bostezo—. Ven, duerme un poquito, que estarás cansado —añadió dejándolo en la cuna y tapándolo con cuidado.

Remus se removió inquieto en el sillón.

—Tengo una mala sensación —confesó ante la mirada inquisitiva de su mujer.

«¡Atención! Debemos dejar la retransmisión aquí porque nos han llamado a la batalla. ¡Harry Potter está en Hogwarts y hoy se enfrentará al imbécil de negro!»

Tonks le lanzó una mirada nerviosa a Remus mientras George gritaba por la radio.

«¡Llamamos a todos los magos y brujas a ayudarnos! ¡Vamos a vencer la tiranía! ¡Vamos a ganar! ¡Vamos a luchar en Hogwarts!»

La radio se cortó abruptamente y Remus se levantó, suspirando.

—¿Qué te he dicho? Tenía una mala sensación.

* * *

 _Gran Comedor, Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería (Escocia, Reino Unido)_

El Gran Comedor rebosaba de gente y los murmullos inquietos llenaban el silencio que McGonagall llevaba un buen rato intentando instaurar para transmitir las órdenes.

Verity, rodeada de gente que no conocía, intentaba no pensar en su hermano para que la mano con la que aferraba la varita con fuerza dejara de temblarle.

—Hola —murmuró una voz en su oído, y Verity se giró de un salto para darse de bruces con el pecho de Fred Weasley, que la miraba sonriendo desde su altura superior—. ¿Estás preparada?

—Todo lo preparada que se puede estar, supongo —respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes miedo?

Fred negó con la cabeza y Verity lo miró sorprendida.

—No sé si admirar tu estúpida valentía Gryffindor o darte una bofetada para que pongas los pies en la tierra —dijo al final, negando con la cabeza mientras Fred reía.

—Me has entendido mal —explicó él—. Tengo miedo, pero no tengo miedo por mí, sino por mi familia, por Harry, por mis amigos… Y por ti, claro —añadió guiñándole un ojo.

—Deberías tener miedo por ti también, Fred. Es tu vida, imagínate si…

—No —la interrumpió él—. No lo digas. No imagines nada, sólo ten fe.

—La fe no salva vidas —contestó ella amargamente—. Mi hermano tenía fe en el futuro y mira cómo ha resultado.

—Tu hermano murió intentándolo —rebatió el mago, mirándola fieramente—. Yo quiero morir así.

Verity abrió la boca para responderle, pero fue interrumpida por la voz de George Weasley al otro lado del lugar.

—¡FREDDIE! ¡VEN, TENEMOS QUE DIFICULTAR LA ENTRADA MORTÍFAGA!

—¡VOY! —gritó Fred, girándose un momento para asentir a su hermano y volviendo a girarse hacia Verity—. Me tengo que ir.

Ella asintió, nerviosa.

—Vete. Buena suerte.

Fred asintió y echó a andar en dirección a George, sorteando a la gente con paciencia.

Verity volvió a dirigir su atención a Minerva McGonagall, miró otra vez a Fred y masculló algo por lo bajo antes de echar a correr en su dirección.

—¡FRED! —exclamó mientras sorteaba a la gente. El mago, que estaba casi en la otra punta del Gran Comedor, ya cerca de su hermano, se detuvo y sonrió al verla correr hacia él.

Cuando llegó a su altura, Verity se le tiró encima y rodeó su cuello con los brazos, plantándole un beso que hizo silbar a las personas de u alrededor.

Fred respondió con entusiasmo, cogiéndola por la cintura y dándole vueltas en el aire sin dejar de besarla.

Cuando se separaron, ambos jadeantes, Fred sonreía felizmente.

—¿Qué? ¿No has podido resistirte? —la pinchó, burlón.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió.

—Escucha, quería pedirte una cosa —murmuró Verity, cambiando el tono de la conversación y haciendo que él se inclinara para poder escucharla entre las conversaciones que los rodeaban.

—Lo que quieras.

—Prométeme que me buscarás —susurró ella, y suspiró impaciente al ver la mirada de incomprensión de Fred—. Prométeme —repitió un poco más alto— que estarás bien y que vendrás a buscarme cuando todo esto acabe.

—Claro —asintió él.

—No. Prométemelo.

Fred sonrió lentamente.

—Te lo prometo, Verity.

Con esas palabras, Verity sintió una chispa de esperanza.

Tal vez podían conseguirlo.

* * *

 _¡Último capítulo! ¿Opiniones, quejas, alabanzas varias?_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 _PD: Soy mala, lo sé. PERO LA CULPA LA TIENE JK._


End file.
